drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Isaac Holmes/@comment-3194273-20170404190642/@comment-32756453-20170422161019
01 Serbien (Tijana Bogicevic – In Too Deep): Ein sehr interessantes Stückchen Musik. Ist es Drum and Bass? Ist es Techno? Ist es klassisch? Es ist sehr gut. 12 Punkte #SRB 02 Österreich (Nathan Trent – Running on Air): Schönes Lied. Sehr aufmunternd. Doch es wird mit der Zeit langweilig, aber schlecht ist es nicht. An den Beitrag 2014 (Conchita Wurst) wird Österreich aber vorerst nicht drankommen können. 8 Punkte #AUT (03) Russland (Julia Samoylova – Flame is burning): Erstmal: Russland zog sich, daher könnt ihr das meinetwegen überspringen. Julija Samoylova sitzt seit der Kindheit im Rollstuhl (Das hat nichts zu bedeuten). Bei Julija bin ich mir sicher: Die kann nicht singen. Ich finde das Lied nicht sehr toll. Sie ist dennoch eine symphytische Frau, und 2018 wird sie ja eh teilnehmen. Das Russland nicht teilnehmen wird vergebe ich keine Punktzahl und auch keinen Hashtag. 03 Mazedonien (Jana Burceska – Dance alone): Discofeeling – erneut. Dance Alone ist mit Abstand der beste Beitrag Mazedoniens. Er klingt gut, wird mit der Zeit jedoch langweilig, aber hey: Mazedonien kann auch gute Musik – auch auf Englisch! 10 Punkte #MKD 04 Malta (Claudia Faniello – Breathlessly): …also erstmal: Nein, die ist nicht 40, die ist 29, dank der Schminke sieht Claudia Faniello alt aus, also im Video. Breathlessly kommt NIRGENDS gut an. Ich finde es nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut. 6 Punkte (5,8 ist der Mittelwert von 58, deshalb 6) #MLT 05 Rumänien (Ilinca ft. Alex Florea – Yodel it!): Autsch! 1 Punkt #ROM 06 Niederlande (0G3NE – Lights and Shadows): Fakt ist: Die Stimmen der 3 Schwestern harmonieren perfekt! Selten habe ich so schöne Stimmen gehört, jedoch heißt das nicht, dass das Lied zwingend gut ist. Mein Fall ist Lights and Shadows nicht. 7 Punkte #NED 07 Ungarn (Joci Papai – Origo): Sehr originell. Ein sehr interessantes Stück Musik, und: Es ist ein sehr seltsames Lied, und genau das macht das Lied so cool. Ich mag Origo. 12 Punkte #HUN 08 Dänemark (Anja – Where I Am): DiesNes Lied ist viel zu überbewertet, ich bin überhaupt kein Fan von Where I Am. 4 Punkte #DE 09 Irland (Brendan Murray – Dying To Try): Der Junge klingt wie eine Frau. Langweilig ist das Lied auch. Ich finde es nicht sehr geil. 2 Punkte #IRL 10 San Marino (Valentina Monetta & Jimmie Wilson – Spirit of the Night): Valentina Monetta tritt zum vierten Mal für San Marino an. Ralph Siegel tritt zum fünften Mal für San Marino an. Das Lied ist…zu Ralph-Siegel-Haft. Es ist eine Katastrophe, eine gute Katastrophe. 2 Punkte #SMR 11 Kroatien (Jacques Houdek – My Friend): Kroatien singt das erste Mal auf Italienisch – und natürlich auch auf Englisch. My Friend ist eines der schönsten Lieder vom ESC. Doch kann es gewinnen? Nein, dafür ist es zu altbacken. 10 Punkte #CRO 12 Norwegen (JOWST – Grab the Moment): Das ist doch mal modern! Grab The Moment von JOWST und Alexander Walmann ist einfach gut. Es war lange Zeit in meiner persönlichen Top 10 (die Top 10 von hinten), mittlerweile ist es weiter vorne, mein Favorit ist es aber nicht. 7 Punkte #NOR 13 Schweiz (Timebelle – Apollo): Generisch. Nicht mein Fall. 6 Punkte #SUI 14 Weißrussland (Naviband – Historyja majho zyccia/Story of my life): Weißrussland schlägt wie Österreich fröhliche Töne an. Es ist aufmunternd, wird aber nicht langweilig. 10 Punkte #BLR 15 Bulgarien (Kristian Kostov – Beautiful Mess): So schön, dieses Lied, auch hier haben wir einen 17-jährigen, mit einer Wahnsinns Stimme. Ich bin froh, dass Bulgarien auch hier wieder klasse Musik abliefert. Finale garantiert, und ja: Bulgarien ist mein Favorit. 12 Punkte #BUL 16 Litauen (Fusedmarc – Rain of Revolution): Nach gut kommt…schlecht? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den litauischen Beitrag behandeln soll. Geil ist anders, mein Fall ist es nicht. 3 Punkte #LTU 17 Estland (Koit Toome und Laura – Verona): In diesem Lied geht es ganz klar um Verona Poth! Nein, Spaß (mal wieder) beiseite. Es geht hier um die Stadt Verona, die liegt in Italien. Das Lied ist gut, nur die Melodie, die kommt mir irgendwie vertraut vor, ich weiß nur nicht, woher… 12 Punkte #EST 18 Israel (IMRI – I Feel Alive): Discofeeling, diesmal in schlecht. Mir gefällt Beitrag aus Israel nicht wirklich. 6 Punkte #ISR Halbfinale 2.